reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lee Van Cleef
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Poker page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Sup dude,Lee Van Cleef was a great actor. ^^ Sup Josey Wales :) Indeed Lee was a great actor... Liked him alot in Escape from NY, though it's not a western movie. Haha, Indeed Escape from NY was great. Some other westerns I like are, The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly, For A Fistful Of Dollars, For A Few Dollars More, Hang Em' High, etc.. I also Like the Dirty Harry series and Escape From Alcatraz. GREAT movies. xD You have a 360? If so whats your gamertag? Maybe we can kick some ass on Red Dead. :D Got a PS3 dude, sorry. I'm sorry though I can watch good bluray western movies :) I like all the movies you mentionned. I would add Butch Cassidy & the Sundance Kid, The Wild Bunch, Pale Rider, Unforgiven, High Plains Drifter, Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid, Once Upon a Time in the West, My name is Nobody, A Fistful of Dynamite... (on the top of my head, in no particular order) I cant believe I forgot those... God.. Yea Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid is AMAZING. One of my favorites. I also am a huge fan of Robert Redford. Jeremiah Johnson FTW! PS3 huh? thats cool. Im actually about to get a PS3 to try. On Thursday I think. Do you like the Ps3? Jeremiah Johnson, of course !! Great movie. I'm satisfied with my PS3, though I read on teh interweb that RDR is a bit better on Xbox360. Anyway I like the BluRay thing too. Not to mention the free multiplayer. I remember when GTA4 came out, when I discovered that I will have to wait for the DLC, I almost cried :) All in all, I like my PS3. Wait..so like Playstation Online is free? Holy..Thats awesome. The only bad part is on PS3 ill have to get to 50 twice again. :/ Hey Lee, Its Josey. Just getting the badge. xDD Categories Please refrain from adding all the item articles to Category:Items, Category:Red Dead Redemption and Category:Single Player. Most of the pages you edited are already in correct categories and they don't need any more 'tags'. Thank you. --Anon talk 22:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : You may be right on the 'Single Player' category, but the 'Items' category is really unnecessary, as the items are already in the "Redemption items" and "Animal items" categories, to quote Ausir "Articles should be in the game-specific categories (e.g. Redemption Weapons) and type-specific ones (e.g. Pistols), which are subcategories of Weapons, not in the main Weapons category." http://reddead.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:KOMBATW0MBAT&diff=prev&oldid=30101 : I didn't think you were doing this just to get the badges, you've done too many good edits for me to think that. --Anon talk 09:51, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, nice profile dude :)